The Talk on the Train
by JesseniaRose
Summary: After a tragic event, Booth discovers hope with an unlikely comrade while riding the subway to reunite with Bones after almost a full year.First encounter with writing fanfiction. Thank-you for any reviews or comments.


The rapid swish of papers went quietly unnoticed by the many pedestrians that filled the cold and crowded subway station. There sitting upon a metal bench sat a tall and serious man with reading glasses slowly sliding down his frosted nose as he blindly flipped through the pages of the day's newspaper. Every now and then, his eyes would dart towards the old leather watch that was strapped firmly upon his 52 year old wrist. Finally, after twenty minutes of remaining seated the sound of the subway began to be heard. Quickly, men, women, and children flocked to the doors, eager to return to their families upon this New Year's Eve. However, the aging man, stood slowly, movements controlled and calculated, as he made his way towards the open doors.

Once he was seated, alone, he resumed his steady rhythm flipping the pages. It was then, that whatever his thoughts happened to be were rudely interrupted by a lanky and punkish looking teenager. Annoyance crept into his facial features as his eyes subtly searched for another available seat. However, quickly the search proved futile and nugatory as he begrudgingly shifted restlessly in the seat.

The two sat in a strained silence for the next ten minutes before the older man slyly snuck a peek at his younger companion. Eyes widening slightly at the pierced nose and tough look that radiated from the other's presence, he rolled his eyes in a seen it before gesture before returning his line of sight towards his now unmoved page. However, against his mind's greater heeding, he shot another glance and a deep sadness filled his heart. Sighing, he allowed his head to loll upon the greyish colouring of the subway seats.

After a few minutes of agitated breathing, his eyes began to droop only to be jolted open again as they felt another pair staring at them. After having a career in the FBI and Army he had been trained to notice all movements no matter how insignificant. With a low murmur he allowed himself to turn toward the young teenager who appeared to be examining him with deep interest.

Seconds of discomforts ticked by when the senior of the two let out a bark, "What are you staring at?" However, to the former agent's surprise did the younger's face fill up with excitement. He uncomfortably shifted positions of slouching into a more well defined position, as the teenager's gaze seemed to become even more enthusiastic and intense.

"Uhhh... Well, I was just taking notice of the somewhat apprehensive way you would look toward the door every now and then and was wondering if perhaps you would like to discuss the emotions that surround these actions..." his voice however began to die off at the look of disgust that he was receiving. "Um, I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I was just wondering your reasoning and wanted to offer assistance but only if you were open to it."

The older man stared hard at punk before letting out a snort of disbelief. Who was this kid to tell him that he was apprehensive and more puzzling of all was that he hadn't even noticed his glances toward the sliding doors that were situated ahead. With a heavy sigh, he decided to humour the kid, after all he felt that these few minutes upon the passenger filled train would be his only minutes of calmness. "What makes you think that I would confide my problems in you - a punk of all of what, 19 years?"

A rather offended look flitted across the younger's face. "Actually, I am twenty three years old and am doing a double major in psychology and sociology." A small chuckle escaped from his throat as a bemused smile lit up his features. "And as for my punk appearance as you call it; it is the basis for a report at university. I am examining the affect that certain appearances have upon others and what impressions are immediately developed."

A deep blush spread throughout the fifty two year olds cheeks as he felt an intense feeling of mortification sweep over him.

"Don't worry about it," chuckled the psychology student, "I've gotten similar reactions from others and am under the impression that the report that my professor will read will be quite interesting if I do say so myself. But really, Mr?" His sentence ended with a question as he indirectly inquired the name of his companion.

The older man who was dressed in a plain black suit allowed a slow smile to spread as he compared this kid's response to another psychologist who he had often teased. "Booth, just Booth," came the reply.

"Well, Booth, I truly meant my previous offer."

A comfortable silence flooded their small area of the subway. Soon, with a heavy sigh, the older gentleman began to speak in a low and dejected voice. "It was exactly one Christmas Eve ago, that my wife, Bones, and I sat together in the relaxation of our own home, sipping hot apple cider as we waited for our only child together... Melissa, to come home for Christmas." He closed his eyes as his memory was assaulted with flashes of that night. The smiling face of his wife, Bones, as she bustled throughout their home in preparation of their daughter's return from University, studying medicine. He remembered the sweet smells of Bones' cooking and heard the loud crunching coming from the family dog as he ate his special hard food. He commemorated the pure joy and beauty of the moment. After noticing the look of confusion upon his companion's face when he said 'Bones', he clarified, "Bones was my nickname for her because she was a forensic anthropologist. Her given name is Temperance." He let out a sigh before continuing, "It wasn't till hours later that the two of us wound up standing in a morgue being asked to identify the remains of our child. She had been hit by a drunk driver on her way home... She would have been around your age now." A shaky breath escaped him as his Adam's apple throbbed. Slowly, the two felt the train begin to pull to a stop. "Our marriage fell apart after. She quit her job as a forensic anthropologist after being asked to identify the remains of crash victim. She said that she couldn't stop feeling too much. I couldn't handle the obligations of being a field agent and now work desk duty. This will be the first time in about nine months that we will be seeing each other."

"Well, New Year's really is a time of reunion. Isn't it?" The younger man peered at him with a mixture of sadness and interest.

"Um...ya, well, this is my stop," grunted the sombre man. However, as he began collecting his things, he paused and scrutinized the other. "Where are you going for New Years?"

"A hotel, there is no school and I didn't want to stay at the residence's so decided to treat myself to a two night stay at a hotel. I presume that I will catch up on some sleep and do some studying." With a forced smile, he finished his plans with a voice that he hoped sounded excited.

"Hmmm... Perhaps, you would like to join us for the next few days. I am sure that Bones would love to meet you." He grinned. "You seem to meet her criteria of good company and it sounds like we could all use a distraction from the past. Hmm?"

The young undergraduate looked shocked and astonished. Never before, had someone said that they wanted him to be with their family; not for holidays, not for anything. An ecstatic glaze filled his features as he stumbled over his next few words, "Yes! I mean that would be great but only if it is no trouble for you. Under no pretence do I wish to intrude upon your reunion."

Finally, the train ground to halt and the two men were forced to stand up be bumped around before they were able to take their first few steps out into the biting chill of the evening. "Don't be ridiculous, we'd be happy to have you. I'm under the impression that we all need a bit of hope in our lives."

Together, the two began to make their way onto the bustling street as the snow descended softly upon them and the sound of cars honking filled the air. Next, the guest hailed for a cab and the two clambered in.

"Say, I just realized I don't even know your name." Chuckled the ex-sniper.

"Luke," came the reply.

"Well, Luke, how about a few free sessions over the next few days? Huh? I could do with getting some of my emotions out in the air. However, I don't know how my other friend, Sweets, will feel about seemingly getting replaced. Hmm. Maybe you two can meet; he is a psychologist as well and occasionally delivers lectures at universities. "

"Sure, I'd be glad to and I'd love to meet this friend of yours."

With that, the punkish looking teenager and the ex sniper, began their journey to Bones in an old yellow taxi while they watched the passerby's finish last minute shopping, families reuniting in the cold streets, and single men and women hailing nearby taxi's.

"I didn't bring a gift," Luke said.

"Neither did I." responded it Booth. A silence descended between the two before he spoke again, "Care for some last minute shopping?"

"Yes, yes I do."


End file.
